Memories
by Yumeyuuji
Summary: [...] Entre Grey amnésique, Natsu qui perdait totalement les pédales, Erza toujours plongée dans le coma, Lucy qui ne venait presque plus à la guilde, et Happy -non, Happy restait Happy – la belle serveuse commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. - Grey x Natsu - L'histoire se déroule avant l'arc de l'île Tenrou
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

« Mirajane observait d'un air critique l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Cette dernière mission les avait tous profondément changé et elle ne les reconnaissait plus. Entre Grey amnésique, Natsu qui perdait totalement les pédales, Erza toujours plongée dans le coma, Lucy qui ne venait presque plus à la guilde, et Happy -non, Happy restait Happy – la belle serveuse commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. »

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages mentionnés ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Certains personnages sont de ma pur invention et mon travail est le mien.

* * *

_Yo! _

_Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable lecture, même si on ne parle pas de FT. Sinon je vous invite à lire le chapitre 1 pour vous faire une vraie idée (:_

* * *

Il comptait les secondes défiler, affalé sur un vieux canapé rouge aux coussins déchirés. Le temps s'écoulait bien trop doucement. Trois heures étaient passées et il n'avait toujours pas bougé de son divan. Il réfléchissait intensément et cherchait une réponse à la seule question qu'il n'avait toujours pas éludée depuis une dizaine d'année. _Qui était-il ?_ Il ne supportait plus ce sentiment, cette absence d'émotion, ce vide qui l'étouffait chaque jour de plus en plus. Une fureur s'empara de lui, comme tous les s'ennuyait.

Il s'ennuyait.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, marquant la fin de ses intenses et douloureuses réflexions. Il laissa passer son mal de tête qui était apparu puis il se leva pour se diriger à l'autre bout de la chambre à l'aspect désordonné. Les nombreux miroirs étaient brisés, et leurs morceaux de verre éparpillés dans toute la chambre lui reflétaient à chaque pas une infime partie de son visage. Il passa à côté d'une armoire renversée sur le sol sans y faire attention et évita les abondants livres jetés sur le sol, tel un robot. Tout le chaos qui y régnait ne le touchait pas, cela lui était parfaitement indifférent. Cette pièce était le reflet parfait de sa vie et de son âme. Brisée, chaotique et misérable.

Il s'arrêta devant un coin et récita à voix basse des paroles inaudibles. Une petite porte noire apparut devant lui et il la prit, empruntant un étroit escalier qui le conduisait dans les tréfonds de sa demeure. Les torches accrochées sur les murs s'allumèrent sur son passage, éclairent faiblement sa figure pâle et gracieuse et ses cheveux jais qui adoucissaient ses traits. Il aurait pu ressembler à un ange si ses yeux d'un bleu marine n'étaient pas aussi cernés et qu'une horrible cicatrice ne lui mangeait pas la moitié du visage, partant de son arcade pour passer par son œil gauche et finir sa course près de sa lèvre inférieure.

Il arriva dans une vaste salle après plusieurs minutes de marche et reporta son regard sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Devant lui s'étendait le résultat de toutes ses années à voler les souvenirs. D'innombrables bulles flottaient dans l'air glacé et vif. Grande, ronde, ovale, petite, ou encore totalement difforme, c'était un vrai spectacle pour les yeux. Elles voltigeaient et tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens à différente vitesse, se traversant mutuellement sans jamais exploser. Cela donnait un étrange tableau, un ballet éclatant et brouillon qu'il ne se lassait pourtant jamais d'admirer. Il devait s'avouer plutôt fier de son travail, même si pour cela il avait dû détruire un nombre incalculable de vie. Et pourtant, une douce lassitude commençait peu à peu à grignoter son cœur et son esprit, le plongeant un peu plus dans la tristesse qui dirigeait entièrement son ennuyeuse vie. Il était tellement fatigué de vivre et de poursuivre un rêve irréalisable…

_ Qui était-il ?_

Les yeux débordant de désespoir il leva avec une extrême douceur sa main et effleura légèrement une petite bulle jaune, comme s'il avait peur de la voir disparaître à son simple toucher. Il sentit un coup sourd résonner dans tous son corps et des souvenirs affublèrent avec la force d'un ouragan dans son esprit. Des flashs de mille couleurs, mille sons, mille paroles et lieux défilèrent. Il était dans les souvenirs de cette jeune fille à laquelle il avait arraché toute sa mémoire la veille. Les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent après quelques minutes et il frappa le sol jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide chaud s'écoule de ses mains. Encore un échec… N'arriverait-il donc jamais à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une infime piste sur sa véritable identité ? Personne ne l'avait-il donc connu ou aimé ? Il se contrôla pour ne pas se faire encore plus de mal

L'ennui revenait.

Il releva la tête et observa toutes les bulles briller d'un air vide. Au loin, il entendit quelqu'un crier. Sûrement un de ses sbires qui torturait un pauvre innocent. Il ne s'était jamais adonné à cette activité, ne voyant pas vraiment le but et le plaisir qu'on pouvait y trouver. Malgré cela, il ne refusait jamais lorsqu'un de ses compagnons proposaient quelques doux châtiments aux victimes capturées. Après tout c'était grâce à eux qu'il en était là. Il leur devait tout. Et puis, il n'en avait que faire du sort de ses prisonniers. Techniquement ils étaient ses ennemis. Le cri se fit plus strident avant de se briser, sûrement sous l'effet de la douleur devenue trop forte, et il poussa un long soupir.

Il s'ennuyait tellement.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Bonzouuur._

_ Alors après ce petit prologue où je voulais juste introduire mon méchant pas si méchant que ça 3, je reviens de suite avec ce chapitre 1, qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour le langage un peu un peu crus que j'ai parfois utilisé tel que "enfoiré" qui revient assez régulièrement, mais ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Merde !

Sa main s'écrasa avec violence sur le mur à ses côtés. Quelques éraflures apparurent mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- Natsu ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda une jeune fille blonde.

- Ça va faire trop longtemps qu'on attend comme des cons dans cet hôpital pour savoir si on va récupérer Grey et Erza vivants ! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ?!

Le mélange de colère et tristesse qu'il ressentait ébranla Lucy. Cette dernière essayait de rester stoïque mais ses yeux humides laissaient transparaître ses vrais sentiments. Les deux co-équipiers étaient assis à même le sol dans un innombrable couloir blanc de l'hôpital. Happy était sagement endormi sur les genoux de la mage stellaire, épuisé par les évènements de la journée.

La mission avait été un pur fiasco. C'était pourtant une mission tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Un train, un hôtel, des bandits et leur mission : les buter. Ce qu'ils avaient réussi sans problème d'ailleurs. Sauf que tout avait dérapé lorsqu'un groupe de cinq mages étaient venus se joindre à la partie, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Comme si leur but était juste de les attaquer et de les tuer. L'embuscade les avait pris par surprise, et un drôle homme aux cheveux rouge sang avait en premier attaqué Lucy, lui provoquant une importante blessure au ventre. Celle-ci avait rapidement été exclue du combat avec Natsu et Happy, qui lui étaient venus en aide. La magie d'un de leur ennemi, sûrement la grande blonde qui se tenait en retrait, les avait retenus par un champ de force puissant hors du lieu de combat et ils avaient assisté, impuissants, à la bataille livrée par Grey et Erza. Ils avaient été confiants au début, il était impensable qu'une bande d'inconnu parvienne à battre la reine des fées et le mage de glace, mais les combats d'avant avaient quand même puisé dans leurs ressources plus qu'ils ne le pensaient, et leurs ennemis étaient tout sauf faible. Des ennemis à leur hauteur de leur niveau et qui avaient attaqué sans relâche. Cela aurait pu tourner au désastre si Natsu, aveuglé par la colère, n'avait pas brisé le champ de force alors qu'Erza se vidait de son sang et Grey tombait à terre. La constellationiste et le dragon slayer de feu avaient juste eu le temps d'apercevoir un imposant jeune homme, sûrement le chef, avec une impressionnante cicatrice sur le visage, se pencher sur le mage de glace, poser sa main gauche sur sa tête, et murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille du brun avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un vif éclair blanc. Ils s'étaient alors précipités vers leurs compagnons pour venir les aider. Voyant que leurs blessures étaient très importantes, voir dangereuses, Lucy avait invoqué Loki pour qu'il s'occupe d'Erza tandis que Natsu portait sur son dos le ténébreux. Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés avec hâte vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Natsu était entré dans la bâtisse en hurlant qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide, et Grey et Erza avaient été tout de suite pris en charge par une équipe soignante. Lucy et Natsu, suivis d'Happy s'étaient alors installés dans l'un des couloirs pour les attendre.

Une heure était passée, puis deux, trois. Happy s'était endormi, mais Natsu et Lucy étaient trop inquiets pour faire de même. Les deux amis avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient exploser, comme s'ils étaient une bombe à retardement. Quelques infirmières étaient pourtant venues les voir quelques fois pour essayer de les examiner mais ils les avaient à chaque fois repoussées, de plus en plus violement. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'une seule chose pour aller bien : de bonnes nouvelles.

Les employés avaient donc pris soin de les éviter et ils se retrouvaient seuls dans le couloir. L'un à péter les plombs, un autre à dormir et la dernière à souffrir en silence. En effet, Lucy n'avait toujours pas récupéré de sa blessure et une douleur atroce partait de son ventre jusqu'à s'étendre dans tout son corps dans une douleur sourde, comme un lent poison. Mais il y avait plus grave, bien plus grave. Alors elle se taisait.

Un intrépide docteur arriva finalement dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta arrivé à leur hauteur, rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez en trompette et les regarda avec un regard emplis de pitié. Lucy eut envie de le gifler. A la place, elle se redressa et attendit le verdict, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Vos amis sont bien pris en charge. Leur vie n'est plus en danger.

Lucy et Natsu poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais… Il y a des complications.

- Comment ça ?! s'écria Natsu, resté trop longtemps silencieux, près à agresser le médecin s'il ne lui disait pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Calme-toi Natsu ! réagit aussitôt Lucy, le docteur va tout nous expliquer, alors écoute-le.

- C'est une situation délicate, le mieux est que vous voyez cela par vous-même, répondit calmement celui-ci.

Il tourna les talons, et les fées n'eurent d'autres choix que de le suivre, Lucy faisant attention à ce que Happy soit bien installé dans ses bras. Ils bifurquèrent dans plusieurs couloirs tous semblables avant de monter d'interminables escaliers. Lucy trembla lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils étaient dans le service de réanimations et de traumatismes.

- P… pour… quoi sommes-nous là ?bégaya-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Prenez cette porte.

Sa voix neutre n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet que si cela avait été une gifle. Elle obéit machinalement, tel un robot, bien que sa main tremblât. Une main chaude vint se poser sur la sienne, et elle tourna la tête vers Natsu, surprise. Un merveilleux sourire l'accueillit. Ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant, rayonnant et enfantin, si caractéristique du mage de feu. Par cela, il lui transmettait tout son courage et tout son soutien. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle chuchota :

- Merci.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et tourna la poignée. Tout allait bien se passer. Ils étaient de Fairy Tail après tout. Ils étaient des fées. Ils étaient invincibles.

* * *

Partout, du blanc. Des murs blancs, un sol blanc, des lits blancs, des rideaux blancs, des vêtements blancs. Natsu s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les chambres d'hôpital se ressemblaient toutes, sans aucune couleur ou personnalité pour venir égayer la décoration. Normal que la plupart des patients veuillent s'enfuir. Il se souvint du jour où des infirmiers l'avaient obligé à rester une semaine à l'hôpital à cause d'une mission où il avait sûrement été un peu trop téméraire, pour changer. Il avait cru mourir d'ennuis. Heureusement, les médecins avaient craqué bien avant lui, et il était parti seulement quelques heures plus tard, non sans avoir oublié de laisser une charmante trace de son passage : un immense dessin enfantin de dragon qui crachait du feu sur le mur de sa chambre. Natsu eut un petit sourire. Les docteurs allaient avoir des soucis à se faire si Erza et Grey devaient rester en observation.

Il fut arraché de ses pensées par deux yeux aussi noirs que du charbon avec quelques touches de bleu qui le fixaient avec insistance. Son sourire disparut tandis que sa respiration se coupait le temps d'une seconde. Grey était devant lui, sans aucune blessure visible. Il déglutit. Comment devait-il réagir ? Sûrement comme d'habitude, balancer deux-trois insultes suivies de son poing et le défier. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait pouvoir le toucher. Il était tellement heureux de le voir devant lui, _vivant_. Et en même temps il craignait sa réaction. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se reparler depuis ce _fameux_ soir et Natsu se sentait incapable d'expliquer ses actes et ses sentiments. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il les comprenne lui-même.

Lucy lui sauva la vie. Elle poussa un cri, mit de force Happy dans les bras du mage de feu et s'élança vers Grey pour l'enlacer fortement.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, souffla-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Le jeune homme brun ne réagit pas. Il regardait par-dessus l'épaule de la constellationiste, et bien que ce fût Natsu que le mage de glace dévisageait, le Dragon Slayer ne pût s'empêcher d'être jaloux de la proximité des deux coéquipiers. Il détourna le regard vers Happy. « _Surtout, concentre-toi sur autre chose » _Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens devant son rival. Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand se sentait-il aussi troublé ?

Après un moment où Natsu n'avait esquissé aucun geste et prononcé aucun mot, Lucy se recula en reniflant discrètement et se frottant le ventre. Un sourire resplendissant ornait son visage et elle commença à parler très vite, sans faire de pause, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et qu'elle avait peur d'oublier de lui raconter quelque chose. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer que le disciple d'Ul n'avait eu aucune réaction. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses fronça les sourcils. Grey ne semblait pas normal, comme _vide_. Ses yeux, bien que magnifiques –Natsu eut envie de se frapper pour avoir eu une telle pensée, le confirmaient. Ils ne possédaient plus cet éclat particulier qui brillait dans tous les regards des mages de Fairy Tail. Comme s'il les avait oubliés. Ce qui était totalement absurde.

Grey ouvrit la bouche, la referma, passa sa langue dessus avant de la rouvrir. « _Regarde ailleurs Natsu_ » s'ordonna-t-il. Le dragon de feu détourna alors son regard vers le médecin qui était resté en retrait. Il l'avait totalement oublié. Il l'observa discrètement. Pourquoi cet air triste sur son visage ? Pourquoi les regardait-il avait tant de peine ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi…

- Qu…

Le cou de Natsu faillit craquer tant celui-ci l'avait tourné vite pour regarder son coéquipier. Grey avait parlé ! Même Lucy s'était tut. Un poids partit de ses épaules, et il se sentit de suite plus léger. Enfin cet enfoiré réagissait ! Il avait déjà hâte de reprendre leur joute verbale habituelle. Le brun toussota légèrement et reprit d'une voix rauque :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Natsu se sentit tomber dans un trou sans fond.

* * *

Aucun son ne s'échappait des lèvres des quatre personnes installées en cercle dans une pièce sombre et froide. Ils semblaient tous attendre quelques chose, ou quelqu'un en l'occurrence, étant donné que le plus imposant fauteuil demeurait vide. L'un d'entre eux ne devait pas dépasser les seize ans, tout au plus. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel un jour d'été et était habillé dans un costume noir impeccable. Il fixait un point inconnu et un léger sourire était accroché à ses fines lèvres, lui donnant un air rêveur. Ce fut lui qui mit fin à ce long silence.

- Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? J'ai entendu qu'on l'appelait L'Ange des Ténèbres maintenant, on commence à avoir de la réputation.

- Je trouve que cela lui va plutôt bien, répondit une jeune fille. Mais c'est plus joli Kaito. Et sexy. Quoi que l'autre fasse plus mystérieux, ça peut avoir un certain charme.

Celle-ci était étendue de tout son long sur un vieux canapé vert, sans se soucier de la place qu'elle prenait. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en tresse retombaient sur son épaule droite et elle jouait avec un couteau à la lame affutée. Il aurait suffi d'une seule erreur pour que son visage se retrouve mutilé mais ses yeux vert sapin pétillaient de malice et elle ne faisait qu'augmenter le rythme et la difficulté des lancés. Une blonde baraquée située en face sur un tabouret la fusilla du regard :

- Tu ne devrais pas parler aussi familièrement du maître, _Ayane_.

Son prénom sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

- Le « maître » comme tu dis, ne m'a jamais rien reproché, contrairement à d'autres, _Eri_. Et appelle-moi Aya, s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ton âge.

Le tabouret tomba dans un bruit sourd. Eri s'était relevée d'un rebond et fusillait la petite brune de ses yeux noisette.

- Ne joue pas la plus maligne avec moi, menaça-t-elle. Tu n'es pas en position de force ici, et tes armes de pacotilles ne valent rien.

Personne n'avait pris la peine d'esquisser un geste. Seul le couteau avait arrêté ses acrobaties dans les airs et reposait désormais dans la poigne d'Ayane. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour ne pas prendre la menace implicite d'Eri au sérieux. La jeune femme ne pouvait rien contre les pouvoirs de sa rivale. Surtout que la magie n'avait jamais été son fort, elle la détestait même. Plutôt ironique étant donné qu'elle n'était entourée que de mages et vivait dans un monde imprégné par la magie. « _Putain de monde, ouais_ » pensa-t-elle. Au moins elle pouvait se vanter d'être la seule à mettre hors de ses gonds la froide et calme Eri. Et pour cela, il suffisait juste que sa rivale l'aperçoit.

En attendant, elle s'était mise dans une dangereuse situation. Encore. Eri n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal, et ce n'est pas les autres mages qui allaient l'en empêcher. Elle se tint prête à parer une attaque, aussi dérisoire que pouvait être son arme.

Un rire les empêcha de se jeter l'une sur l'autre et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le quatrième membre. Habillé en jaune et comme un bouffon, il se tenait en tailleur au milieu d'un fauteuil. Ses mèches hirsutes rouge sang lui retombaient sur son front tatoué. Ses yeux noirs étaient comme fous et son sourire sadique.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore celui-là ? soupira Eri.

- Il a dû trouver une nouvelle victime, répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus.

- La blondinette ? Bien fait pour elle.

Un sourire sadique ourlait les lèvres d'Eri. Ayane frémit. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruelle ? Elle connaissait les méthodes de Zeke pour torturer ses proies et elle n'avait encore jamais vu de pire. Même si tout le monde le prenait pour un fou, elle connaissait très bien son vrai caractère. En vérité, tous ses gestes étaient contrôlés à la perfection. Et il était atteint d'incroyables pulsions de sadisme. La jeune femme le craignait autant qu'Eri et elle commençait sincèrement à être épuisée d'être toujours sur le qui-vive, de peur de se faire attaquer soit par l'un, soit par l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux en proie à un spasme. Neuf ans qu'elle était coincée ici, et elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée. Tout ça n'était pas pour elle les meurtres, le mensonge, le sang. Et pourtant, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de familles qu'elle avait détruites et le nombre de personnes mortes sous ses mains. Elle repensa aux mages qu'ils avaient attaqués quelques temps plus tôt encore des vies gâchées. Bien que ce fût pour le bien de Kaito, Ayane savait parfaitement que ce serait un échec. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Eri qui semblait réfléchir. Tout ça était entièrement sa faute. Elle se retint de jeter son couteau, jamais elle n'avait autant haï quelqu'un. Et la réciproque semblait être de mise.

Au bout d'un moment, les rires de Zeke commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête et elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon de la pièce.

- Haku, calme-le s'il te plaît.

Le jeune garçon étendit son bras en direction de Zeke sans se dépêtre de son expression et prononça quelques mots. Il s'endormit instantanément.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

Le silence retomba.

Au loin, L'Ange des Ténèbres comme on le surnommait, observait tous ses sbires d'un air silencieux, se fondant dans l'ombre pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Jamais il n'arriverait à exprimer la profonde gratitude qu'il ressentait envers eux pour le suivre dans sa douce folie bien qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient encore rester à ses côtés. Bien sûr, chacun devait avoir des intérêts personnels. Zeke, parce qu'il était avide de sang et que rester avec lui, lui apportait une entière satisfaction pour faire souffrir Haku parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où qu'être ici était un remède contre sa solitude. Par contre, il avait beau chercher, ils ne voyaient pas les motivations des deux membres féminins de son équipe. Ayane avait été le premier visage qu'il avait vu et la première à lui apporter de vrais souvenirs, tellement doux à l'époque. Elle agissait vraiment comme un calmant pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais quitté, même s'il avait déjà essayé de la forcer, prétextant qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner de rester avec lui, et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il se sentait profondément attaché à la jeune fille. Bien trop à son goût d'ailleurs. Et puis il y avait Eri. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais pourtant il se sentait étrangement lié à elle. Elle aussi il la connaissait depuis sa « naissance ». Ces deux femmes, aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit avaient été les premières à le suivre dans son entreprise, et il les avait toujours connues ensembles. Etonnant lorsqu'on savait qu'elles se vouaient déjà une haine féroce à l'époque, il y a de cela neuf ans. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi elles restaient ensembles.

Pensant que c'était le bon moment, il s'avança silencieusement et partit s'installer sur le fauteuil libre, réveillant au passage à l'aide de sa magie le mage aux cheveux rouges. Il attendit ensuite que tout le monde se concentre pour parler d'une voix calme :

- C'est un échec, pour changer. Mais ses souvenirs étaient… plutôt spéciaux. Fairy Tail m'a l'air d'être une guilde intéressante. Des questions ?

- Pourquoi nous prenons-nous qu'à des membres d'une guilde en ce moment ? demanda Haku.

- Parce que la plupart d'entre eux ont beaucoup voyagé, et ont un certain vécu. Ayane ?

- C'est Aya. Ne t'attends-tu pas à des représailles ?

Zeke intervint :

- Je ne vois qui pourrait être assez fous pour nous attaquer. Venir ici équivaut à courir vers sa mort. C'est impossible.

Tout le monde acquiesça silencieusement. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Kaito se releva, marquant la fin de la réunion et chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

Ce n'est que plus tard, bien plus tard, que Zeke apprendra qu'impossible n'était pas dans le vocabulaire de Fairy Tail.

* * *

- C'est impossible ! s'écria Lucy.

Je sais que cela paraît fou, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune explication possible à l'amnésie de Mr. Fullbuster. Voyez-vous, dit-il en leur montrant de grandes radiographies, aucune partie du cerveau n'a été touchée. Il ne devrait avoir aucun traumatisme ! Pourtant votre ami est atteint d'une amnésie rétrograde, amnésie qui entraîne la perte partielle ou complète de la mémoire épisodique – en gros les souvenirs. Et puis, je ne pense pas non plus qu'il ait subi un quelconque traumatisme qui le pousse à oublier, il a juste été mis hors d'état de nuire durant un combat, ce qui est un peu votre quotidien, à vous les mages. C'est un vrai mystère !

Natsu avait arrêté d'écouter au fur et à mesure que le médecin rentrait dans termes techniques et compliqués. Lucy essayait vaillamment de suivre le rythme mais le dragon de feu voyait bien qu'elle était épuisée et au bord des larmes. Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir, juste derrière une autre porte – surement devant la pièce où reposait Erza. Le docteur les avait tirés hors de la chambre de Grey, sans qu'ils n'opposent aucune résistance, tant le choc était fort. Il avait alors débité toutes ses conneries.

- Il devra rester en observation pendant une semaine minimum, pour vérifier s'il n'y a aucune évolution, puis il pourra reprendre ses activités, il n'y a rien de mieux à faire. Il devra par contre revenir régulièrement pour passer des examens mais l'équipe soignante et moi-même verront tout cela directement avec Mr. Fullbuster.

- Et s'il ne retrouve jamais la mémoire ? s'enquit Lucy, un brin affolée.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous avancer sur la question, le cas de votre camarade est très… spécial.

Natsu serra ses points de toutes ses forces. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait était-il anéanti par la nouvelle, en colère contre Grey de s'être fait avoir d'une telle sorte ou alors… un soupçon soulagé ? Il devait arrêter de réfléchir. De un, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, de deux cela lui donnait mal à la tête et de plus ce qu'il restait de découvrir sur lui-même le remplissait d'une terreur sans nom qu'il n'avouerait pour rien au monde. Lui, avoir peur de ses sentiments ? Le Salamander, élevé dans la forêt par un dragon de feu, qui ne savait que tout détruire sur son passage, foncer tête baissée dans les bagarres, manger comme dix et faire des blagues enfantines ? La situation était plutôt ironique. Et il était bien trop fier pour se l'avouer. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour éloigner le mage de glace de ses pensées. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nouvelle pour tenir. Il ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la chambre de Grey :

- Je veux voir Erza !

- Hélas…

Le médecin retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Lorsqu'il les remit, les traits tirés et épuisés, il semblait avoir pris dix ans.

- Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas la voir.

Ne voyant aucune réaction des jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui il reprit :

- Mlle Scarlett est plongée dans un coma, certes léger, mais vous ne pouvez pas venir la voir tout de suite, nous lui prodiguons encore les soins nécessaires.

- Mais vous avez dit que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger ! explosa Natsu.

Et c'est le cas. Votre amie est très forte, ses blessures auraient normalement dû la tuer mais elle se situe dans un vraiment très léger coma. Il y a 75% de chance qu'elle se réveille en pleine forme.

« _Et les 15%_ _?_ » aurait voulu hurler Natsu. Mais il n'avait jamais été doué avec les chiffres et il avait encore du mal à assimiler la situation. Erza ? La reine des fées, si belle, si forte, si redoutable dans le _coma_ ? Ce n'était pas possible, pas Titania, pas son repère, pas sa précieuse amie. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Lucy s'asseoir lentement sur le sol froid et ramener ses genoux contre sa tête, légèrement tremblotante. Le dragon de feu se sentit bouillir. Il aurait voulu s'agenouiller au côté de son amie, lui faire son plus beau sourire et la rassurer comme il savait si bien le faire avec sa naturelle innocence. Mais il n'était plus innocent. Il avait dû moins perdue une partie depuis cette _nuit-là_. Alors comment réconforter une amie lorsqu'on avait soit même la tête qui tournait, embrouillée de doutes et questions ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que la jeune femme allait se réveiller. Si Erza devait mourir ce serait au combat, majestueuse et fière. Pas sur un putain de lit blanc, branchée à des tas de machines incompréhensibles. Et de toute façon, tant qu'il resterait en vie, la jeune femme ne mourra jamais. Il affronterait même la mort une seconde fois –comme dans la tour du paradis, pour la ramener. Mais là, c'était trop en une seule journée, même pour lui. Soudain, le couloir était devenu trop petit, les mots du docteur qu'il n'avait cessés de déblatérer - sans que ni lui ni Lucy n'écoutent- trop forts et durs, et l'air irrespirable. Il étouffait. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet endroit. Il avait besoin d'hurler, courir, détruire, de sentir l'air sur son visage et oublier. Quelques larmes avaient maintenant coulées des yeux de Lucy. S'en fut trop pour lui, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Alors il agit pour ce qu'il lui sembla la première fois de sa vie en parfait égoïste. Il déposa délicatement Happy au côté de Lucy, se détourna d'elle et du médecin et commença à courir. Il courut loin de l'hôpital, loin de ces salles remplies de patients entre la vie et la mort, loin des machines au bruit strident, loin du blanc délicat des chemisiers des infirmières. Loin de la réalité. Et surtout, loin de Grey.

* * *

Plus d'une semaine passa. Grey était resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu en observation, car lui et Erza avait été déplacé à l'hôpital de Magnolia –opération particulièrement délicate, surtout par la jeune fille. Mais maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cet affreux hôpital. Ce n'était pas trop tôt d'ailleurs, car la vie dans cet horrible bâtiment commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Heureusement, il avait reçu pas mal de visite des mages de sa guilde qui étaient venus juste pour passer du temps avec lui, sans le forcer, respectant la situation du disciple d'Ul. Au lieu de parler des choses d'ordre personnel, ils lui avaient expliqué en long et en large le fonctionnement de la guilde, ses missions, les catégories de mages et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le royaume de Fiore. Le mage de glace avait bien failli s'endormir, d'ailleurs, lorsque Lucy –véritable rayon de soleil qui venait le voir le plus régulièrement possible, était entrée dans des explications bien trop compliquées. Heureusement Cana lui avait sauvé la mise. Elle était venue à l'improviste, véritable ouragan dans l'hôpital, lançant des œillades suggestives à pas mal de médecins qui en avaient laissé tomber leur carnet. Puis il y avait eu le timide passage de Lisanna et Levy, suivit de Gajeel, venu se foutre de lui avec Happy qui portait si bien son nom. Makarov –le maître de la guilde à ce qu'il avait compris, était aussi venu, un peu ivre, avec les ainés de la famille Strauss et le Dragon Slayer de l'air. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait usé pour la première fois depuis son réveil sa magie. Il avait été enchanté. C'était comme une part de vide qui se comblait, alors que sous ses yeux, la glace se modélisait comme il le souhaitait. Il eut un petit sourire face à ce souvenir, les médecins n'avaient pas dû apprécier l'agitation qu'il y avait eu. Bien fait pour eux, ils avaient car lui laisser un peu plus de liberté et arrêter de le regarder comme s'il était un extraterrestre ou juste un cobaye humain. Et puis il y avait eu Jubia, bien sûr. Il frissonna. Cette fille était _folle_. Attachante. Mais définitivement folle. Il avait été ravi de voir tout ce monde pour lui, même s'il se doutait fortement qu'ils étaient aussi venus voir la belle guerrière rousse, plongée dans le coma. Erza. Une nuit où il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était sorti clandestinement de sa chambre et était partit à sa recherche. On lui avait expliqué sa situation et il avait eu envie de la voir, presque comme un besoin. Il l'avait trouvée magnifique quand il avait délicatement caressé sa joue, même branchée de partout et de fugaces émotions lui étaient revenues. Le cœur légèrement apaisée il était reparti sans un bruit. Cela l'avait un peu aidé à tenir. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se rendit compte que les membres de sa guilde avaient parfaitement agis. On ne lui avait pas encore clairement dit quelle relation il entretenait avec untel, voulant qu'il le découvre lui-même pour que cela lui soit naturel et il leur était reconnaissant. Personne n'attendait quelque chose de lui, personne ne le jugeait et on le laissait aller à sa vitesse. La guilde semblait merveilleuse. Mais une seule chose le chiffonnait et l'irritait grandement. Pas une seule fois, il avait revu le mage aux cheveux roses aperçu à son réveil. Cela le mettait dans une rage folle, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et lui avait même mérité plusieurs insomnies. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi troublé ? Pourquoi depuis son réveil, il ne désirait que le voir ? Il ne savait pas, et il se calmait en se disant qu'il aurait des réponses à ses questions dans une petite heure à peine. Il avait sûrement été occupé avec une mission importante. « _Oui, c'est la seule solution_ », se rassurait-il.

Partant sans même un merci pour le travail des médecins –il n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus, Grey courut presque pour sortir de l'hôpital. L'air extérieur lui fit un bien fou. Enfin, il était libre, il allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie comme il le fallait, pouvoir…

- Grey-sama !

« _Oh non_ »

Il se détourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de l'apostropher, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, s'attendant au pire. La jeune mage se rapprochait de lui, sautillante, avant de soudain se stopper le teint rouge. Des milliers de scénarios passèrent dans son esprit « _Oh,__ Grey-sama ! Vous saviez que Jubia allait venir vous voir, alors vous l'avez __attendu dans cette tenue ! C'est..__ c'est un signe ! L'amour a encore triomphé, j'étais sûre que Grey-sama allait enfin accepter ses sentiments ! Oh, Grey-sama, Grey-sama…_ ». Les yeux en cœur, de la fumée sortit de la tête de la bleutée.

- Oï, qu'est-ce que t'as ? l'interrompit le brun dans son délire, en passant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

Jubia releva timidement la tête et s'empêcha de s'évanouir.

- Vo- votre T-T-shirt…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Il était très bien son T-shirt…

Il baissa la tête pour le regarder et aperçut son torse musclé avec sa marque de la guilde. Grey ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes. Depuis quand ? Il s'écria :

- Merde !

Il chercha autour de lui son haut, mais ne le vit nulle part. Un rire timide l'interrompit. Interloqué, il releva les yeux vers la mage d'eau rouge cramoisie, un magnifique sourire collé au visage.

- Jubia est heureuse ! Grey-sama n'a pas perdu ses habitudes qui font qu'il est Grey-sama. Jubia vous aime toujours aussi fort. Jubia est juste heureuse.

- Ah, merci ?

Il ne savait jamais comment réagir lorsqu'elle lui faisait ce genre de déclaration. Comment diable son lui d'avant s'en sortait-il ? Surtout que là ils étaient seuls, rien que tous les deux. Et les yeux bleus de la jeune fille commençaient sérieusement à le mettre mal à l'aise. Et le rendre coupable, aussi.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Pour emmener Grey-sama à la guilde, Jubia s'est portée volontaire pour venir vous chercher.

A dire vrai, la mage d'eau avait presque agressé Lucy pour que celle-ci la laisse y aller à sa place. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de connaître ce détail.

- Bon, eh bien allons-y, sourit le ténébreux.

Il avait d'abord pensé profiter un peu de son temps libre pour pouvoir flâner dans les rue de Magnolia, fumer une cigarette et partir à la recherche de ce bouffon rose s'il avait eu le temps. Mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait hâte d'aller à Fairy Tail.

Ils se mirent en chemin, les pépiements de Jubia rythmant leur marche. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la guilde. Jubia sautait sur place tant elle était excitée. A peine Grey eut ouvert les portes, une main dans la poche et affichant un air nonchalant, qu'une foule de personne vint se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans leur bras. Il passa alors de mage en mage, sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Tous ses visages inconnus lui firent tourner la tête et il n'avait aucune idée comment il devait réagir. Alors il se taisait et laissait faire, un peu perdu. Il ne pensait pas avoir un accueil aussi chaleureux.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? J'suis sûr que tu t'en souviens, ça s'oublie pas quelqu'un comme moi.

- Ça c'est un homme !

- Viens prendre un verre avec moi Grey !

- Eh, qui m'a envoyé une chaise ?

- Bande d'enfoirés, j'étais en train de manger !

Alors que l'animation autour de lui s'était doucement tarit au profit d'une bagarre générale qui éclata sans qu'il n'y prenne part –pas encore, Grey ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sentait merveilleusement à sa place. Même s'il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un pour qu'il se sente complet. Erza, sûrement, et ? « _Cet idiot aux cheveux roses _» Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Il observa l'intérieur de la guilde qui commençait à se transformer en vrai champ de bataille mais n'aperçut aucune touffe rose. Le mage de glace se sentit incroyablement frustré.

- Alors, pas trop perdu ? demanda gentiment Lucy qui s'était rapprochée.

- Un peu, mais ça va le faire. J'ai pas encore de souvenirs mais ça va me revenir, j'en suis sûr.

- Tant mieux, c'est une bonne chose d'être optimiste.

- Si tu le dis. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que j'étais dans une équipe ?

- Ah, j'attendais que tu me poses cette question, t'es pas très curieux quand même. Eh bien, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le regard noir de son coéquipier, on formait une équipe toi, moi, Erza, Happy et puis Natsu. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre. Il n'est pas venu te voir ?

Elle avait posé la question en le regardant dans les yeux mais le brun ne l'écoutait plus. « _Natsu_ » Un tourbillon d'émotion contradictoire avait pris d'assaut ses pensées et son cœur. Comment un prénom, un seul, pouvait autant le troubler et embrouiller son esprit ? Grey n'avait pas la réponse mais une certitude naquit en lui : le mage aux cheveux roses s'appelait Natsu.

- Grey ? rappela à l'ordre la petite blonde.

- Oh oui, tu di…

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de Lucy une touffe rose qui essayait visiblement de sortir le plus discrètement possible. Son cœur loupa un battement et il ne sut comment réagir. Ainsi, il l'évitait. Cela expliquait tout. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il eut mal. Et qu'une envie : lui foutre un bon crochet du gauche dans la figure. Finalement, il planta la constellationiste et se dirigea vers l'objet de ses pensées. Il cria :

- Eh, attends ! Stop-toi, j'dois t'parler, sac à rose !

Voyant que Natsu commençait à accélérer il hurla plus fort :

- J'ai dit stop, _enfoiré_ !

Au même instant, sa magie s'activa. Le parquet de la guilde devint entièrement gelé, stoppant net les mages dans leur action. Certains glissèrent sur le sol et tombèrent dans un grand fracas. Voyant ce qu'il avait fait, Grey s'empressa de réparer son erreur sous le grognement de quelques-uns. Au moins, Natsu s'était arrêté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? demanda durement celui-ci, sans se retourner.

Le mage de glace se tendit. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix du mage et il ne pensait pas que cela lui aurait fait autant d'effet. « _Bordel, ce mec me fou vraiment la tête en vrac, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ » Il voulait juste lui parler, comprendre pourquoi il l'évitait, et mettre un mot sur ses sentiments aussi. Ou peut-être pas, finalement. Rien que le mot sentiment lui foutait la trouille. En tout cas il ne voulait pas être ici, cherchant en vain d'obtenir des réponses devant une guilde _trop_ silencieuse et _trop_ attentive à la scène. Grey pouvait sentir tous les yeux se poser sur lui. Il déglutit. Autant continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

- J'voulais juste savoir… commença-t-il plutôt hésitant et choisissant ses mots, ce que je représente à tes yeux.

Puis, voyant que le mage de feu ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

- T'sais, c'est au sujet de mon amnésie et tout ça, j'essaie juste de m'renseigner. C'est pas par rapport à toi ou autre, pas du tout, faut pas t'imaginer des trucs…

Pas un bruit ne venait troubler l'air chargé de malaise. Natsu, le dos tourné à la guilde ne sembla pas réagir. Pourtant, ses mains étaient agitées d'imperceptibles tremblements. Alors, il se retourna, un merveilleux sourire inscrit sur son visage et dit d'une voix trop légère et contrôlée pour que ce ne soit la vérité :

- Tu ne représentes _rien_ pour moi.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Ah, je suis trop impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé w Je veux tout savoir, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez détesté, critiques, insultes, tout tout tout avouez que vous êtes frustrés, fufufu. _

_Sinon je tenais à m'excuser auprès des médecins. J'ai passé mon temps à m'acharner dessus dans le chapitre et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. J'admire leur travail et leur métier, on a sincèrement besoin d'eux mais que voulez-vous, je hais les hôpitaux, et je crois que ça se ressent un peu (trop) dans le chapitre. M'enfin x)_

_Et j'ai un peu peur d'avoir été OOC °w°, même si la situation l'exigeait. J'vais essayer de me rattraper pour le chapitre 2. _

_D'ici là, bisoux à la noisette! (et dédicace à ma Nami-Nee - future investigatrice de certaines lubies qui auront lieu dans cette fiction)_

_Yumeyuuji_


End file.
